Lies To Fang
by chriaspias77
Summary: Max and the flock live with her mom, Max is with Fang but just doens't feel her relastionship anymore and what happens when she sees Nudge masturbating to her while watching porn. Lots of lemons in the future obviously Mudge and maybe Figgy i dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a Nax fic and my first lesbian writing ever and the first fic that has nudge and Max on this site so sorry if I offend anyone please good reviews.

(MaxP.O.V.)

I got up to my alarm that was set for 6:30, and ugh just remembered we didn't have school today. After about ten minutes or so I realized I couldn't sleep and got dressed in one of Fangs shirt that he left in my room last night. Me and Fang have been dating for two years now and I geuss you could say it has just lost its spark that we had before. We had even done some of the more crazy stuff to try and strengthen our relationship but nothing seemed to work. I guess part of the reason we wern't connecting was because he just didn't seem to be able to get me wet anymore, or even sastify me. I was walking down the stairs when I heard some very faint noises coming from Nudge's room. Thats weird why is she up at this time? I opened the door very slowly and what I saw made my jaw hit the floor. She had her computer on and was on some random porn site, and it was two chicks fucking each other with a double sided dildo. The next thing I saw was Nudge sitting in her computer chair masturbating to the girls. I stood there in aww as she rubbbed up and down on her clit I found myself getting horny to the act taking form in front of me and was about to start masturbating when the next thing happened. She moaned my name as she hit her orgasm, arching her back and repeating my name multiple times. I was frozen in shock as she closed out of the windows on the internent and was pulling up her panties as she turned around and noticed me in the door frame. I said nothing as I ran back into my room with confusion writen all over my face. Was she just masturbating to me by watching lesbian porn? I thought as I tryed to get my head together. Suddenly the door opened up and Nudge walked in and sat down on the opposite end of the bed, her back facing me.  
"How much of that did you see?" She asked shame spread across her face.  
"Pretty much everything about me" I said in response, and not really knowing what else to say we sat in silence for at least five minutes until I spoke up."So your like lesbian right or was that just an experiment or something?"  
"Uhh yeah I'm a lesbian." She replied with a little hesitation, and scooted towards me a little more. I then realized that I had gotten horny over what she was doing earlier.  
"So you, mmmm!" I got stopped halfway through my sentence as she stuck her lips to mine, grasping her hands to my cheeks. At first I was ready to push her off of me and punch her in her face, but after a couple of seconds I started to kiss back not really knowing what I was doing. I started feeling my abdomen having that wonderful sensation as I tilted my head to increase the effect of the kiss. She suddenly pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes as if asking for permission. i look back with the same emotion and nodded as her lips met mine again. For what seemed forever to me we were kissing each other feircly, our tongues wreslting for dominance. Eventually she attempted to push her hand up my shirt to feel my breasts but I stopped her with my other hand. I looked into her eyes and shook my head.  
"I can't Nudge not now at least just give me sometime to adjust to this new situation." I said looking deeply into her eyes. After a while she nodded slowly, clearly dissapointed I brightened her up by cupping my hands around her face and pushing my lips onto hers engaging into a deep romantic kiss. After we both pulled away I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was already getting close to nine and realised that everyone else would be getting up soon.  
"Hey nudge its probablly time to go get dressed." I said while rolling off the edge of my bed to stand up. She just looked at me with a saddened eye as I rolled my eyes in response." How about I let you pick out my outfit and it can be sexy." I said with a smirk on my face. Her eyes just lit up and with excitement as she ran into my room she came out with something I honestly didn't see coming. She came out of the closet with my shorstest pair of short shorts and a low cut really tight white tank top.  
"You'll look amazingly hot in this Max." She said in a sexy tone matching the sexy smirk she had on her face. She walked towards me with the outfit in hand and pressed her lips to mine for a quick peck before both of us helping each other get dressed. We made out after we got dressed for a couple minutes until I heard Iggy start to make breakfast and decided it was time to stop so nobody gets any ideas. She left my room first while I followed a few feet behind her staring at her amazing ass swirving from side to side. I got distracted as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and instantly knew who it was. Crap how am I going to break this to him as I felt him put his head on my shoulder.  
"Hey babe how are you doing?" Fang asked completely oblivous to me checking Nudges ass out as she sat down.  
"Pretty good woke up in a great mood." I responded smirking to myself at the memories of the last hours or so. 'Oh my god you cheated on Fang with Nudge!' Angel said in my mind. God dammit always forget about the mind reader ' Don't tell Fang or anyone else yet Angel I don't know how to break it to him' I replied to her threw my thoughts. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys need reviewss or I'm not updating anymore or ever so hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Max P.O.V.)

THe rest of the day went by pretty normal besides me and Nudge sneaking some quick make out sections every now and then. Fang didn't seem to realize anything suspicious even though I was always checking out Nudge. The only problem I had with any of this is that how was i going to break it to Fang. I mean I think he loves me, but I don't love him back so I really just don't know what to do. With Angel now knowing I already know that I can't go long before telling Fang since it will slip from angels mind. Later that night at around ten or so Fang walked in and layed down next to me putting his hand through mine. He didn't say a word as he pressed his lips to mine, and I kinda felt disgusted. You know what i'm just gonna do it i'll just break up with him right here I thought as I pulled my lips from his, a confused look on his face.  
"Hey Fang we need to talk something has come up." I said with a saddened look on my face, and as if I had called for her nudge walked through the door right as I said that.  
"What is it Max you can tell me anything." He asked not really concerned with Nudge in the room.  
"Well you see I just can't be with you anymore." I said seeing extreme fear spread across his face as he suddenly realised what I had meant.  
"Wait but but why I don't understand?" Fang said with a almost whinish tone, wait whinish since when did Fang almost cry?  
"Well you see I don't really like guys anymor!" I got interupted by Nudge cupping her hands around my face and engaging me in a romantic lovers kiss that lasted so long it actually gave Fang a slight boner. Me and Nudge smiled at each other and grabbed him and oushed him out of the door, it was time for us to be alone. I pushed her back onto the bed and dove on top of her and continued our makeout section with our hands going through each others hair, pulling ourselves closer to each other. After about five minutes or so I decided to take it a step further and grabbed at the rim of her shirt and she easily agreed with helping me take her shirt off too see that she didn't have a bra on. I gazed at her beautiful C cup breasts and went back to kissing each her,and started to massage both of her breasts grabbing at the nipples and twisting my fingers. I realised that I was soaking wet from this engagement and wanted to see even more of her. I grabed at the hem of her shorts and just ripped them off earning a gasp from her. I looked down to see some silk white panties that were soaking wet also. I pulled those down just to her knees and stuck one of my fingers all the way in causing an amazingly sexy moan from my soon to be lover. I thrusted my finger in and out multiple times managing to gain even sexier moans. See was extremly tight but I still stuck one more finger in, and at the same time began fingering myself as well. Since I had already had sex before I instanly stuck three of mine in me and began pumping extremly fast. I used my thumb and began rubbing her clit at the same time as the fingering and got a scream of pleasure from her. She arched her back as she shouted my name in pleasure as she climaxed all over my hand. Nearly a second after I came too sprating my juices all over my hand. I took my fingers out of Nudge and myself out of me and put one finger from each hand in my mouth and swallowed it down.  
"MMmmm you and me go perfect together." I said, and seeing her pleading eyes I stuck two seperate fingers into her mouth to let her have a taste. As I felt her tongue swirl around my fingers searching for every last drop of our juices I shook my head.  
"Now don't swallow that got it?" I said with her nodding when I took my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue. I wrestled my tongue with hers mixing ourselves perfectly. We just cuddled in my bed until we fell asleep together our faces inches from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people internent got shut off wasn,t able to get on so here is the next chapter and please review thanks for the reviews so far, and to the guest that said Fang should've been in more denial I hope this chapter shows a good reasoning for him not.**_

* * *

(Max P.O.V.)

I woke up with my arms curled up around my new found lover with a sudden desire to gaze into her beautiful face. We laid there staring into each others eyes until we heard Iggy getting up to make breakfast. I decided for once to get up early instead of super late like normal. We both got up out of my bed and got each other dressed getting a couple makeout sectons in while we were doing so. Now the hard part was coming where we have to tell the flock about our relationship since Fang probablly won't keep a secret like this. Once we were down stairs we sat next to each other on the couch but not together might as well keep up the act for as long as we could. From the kitchen I heard Iggy cookiung what sounded and smelled like bacon and pancakes. Out of nowhere I seemed to hear some really soft moaning and looked over to Nudge and saw that she was hearing it too. We looked at the only other person in the room as he tilted his head back in pleasure. I got up soft like and snuck over to the counter and I couldn't believe what I saw on the ground. It was Fang on his knees gulping down Iggys dick while Iggy was cooking breakfast. I stood there in pure utter shock as I watched my former boyfriend lick up and down Iggy's massive ten inch cock. As Fang was shoving his throat down Iggy's cock he opened his eyes and saw me standing there in shock, and he instantlly gagged in what was either the cock's causing or me surprising him.

"What are you doing in here Max?!" He asked me as he was backing away from Iggy's cock.

"Wait, when did Max get in here?" Iggy asked, confusion spreading across his face.

"I should ask you the same question Fang," I said to him as Iggy began to pull up his pants in a rush.

"Uhh could we maybe talk about this later, please?" Fang asked. I looked at him not knowing who he was anymore, but I had just broke up with him and he hadn't seemed to care about it as much as I thought he would've and I guess this explains it. So instead of ridiculing him I walked back into the living room and sat on top of Nudge the same way I used to sit like with Fang.

"So what was that about?" she asked me as she began rubbing her hand on my thigh.

"Well, Fang is gay so I guess he won't be as upset as we thought he would be," I replied.

"So that means I have you all to myself without a guy wanting to take you away," She said as she leaned down to start up a passionate kiss. Her tongue poked at my lips asking for entrance and I instantly let her in, our tongues engaging in a dance instead of a fight like me and Fang used to.

"Ahem," Iggy shouted at us from the kitchen. We turned our heads in unision and saw him nodding his head in the direction of the hallway. I looked back up at Nudge and gave her a quick smirk before I stood up and dragged her through the hallway up into her room. When we reached her room she pushed me onto the bed and closed the door behind her and stared at me with lustfull eyes.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked her, partially scared of the look in her eyes.

"We're gonna have some fun!" she exclaimed raising her eyebrows and licking her lips at the same time. She moved over to her walk-in closet and came back out with a dildo that was 9 inchs long and 2 inches wide.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said as I watched her put it on over her panties.

"Oh, I've been wanting this moment for so long Max, you don't even know," she said as she finshed strapping on the strapon. Nudge moved towards me and pushed me against my back and spread my legs, placing them on her shoulders. As if out of nowhere she penetrated me. I would've screamed had she not smashed her lips against mine when she penetrated me. I felt the strapon reach deep inside me where Fang never could and in response I bucked my hips in a pleasureful reaction. Nudge began to move the strapon slowly but never broke the kiss she was giving me. All I could think of was how much better this was feeling than when I was with Fang. He never kissed me during sex it was just purely sex. Now this, this is making love and I am loving it! No pun intended. Suddenlly Nudge picked up her pace maaking me moan through her kiss in pleasure. When I did this she pushed her tongue through and entertwined hers with mine. Yet again she picked up her pace moving in and out faster. My nether area was going crazy in pleasure. My walls were clenching around the strapon every time sh stuck it all the way in and she was going pretty fast. I reached up and began to grope her boobs to give her some pleasure instead of her just giving me some. Nudge then took the strap on all the way out of my pussy and slammed it in full force. This instantly made me cum all over the strapon, as I screamed in pleasure.

* * *

_**So please review I'll continue shortly just felt like posting and please review.**_


End file.
